The S-Files: Requiem
by MaggyBeth
Summary: We didnt like the way CC and company handled the ending of the X-Files, so we changed it.


Author: Spooky 

Editor: dark blood 

Spoilers: Requiem 

Notes: You must have seen every season of the x-files and have a basic knowledge of what has happened between Mulder and Scully from season one to season seven. 

This takes place in the middle of Requiem. So be familiar with that episode. 

If you despise the idea of Mulder and Scully being together, and the thought that William is THEIR baby makes you want to run screaming from the room.then I suggest you hit the back button 

If you enjoyed the eighth season.With Scully uncharacteristically crying in every episode, and Mulder's drawn out and lame disappearance and what was this? His fourth death? Not to mention, and I am going to stress this, they drew out that whole abduction waaaay to much. And then we have mulder getting kicked out of the FBI, not even putting up a fight,.and if you enjoyed all of that.then you aint going to like this website. 

And if season nine holds great joy and hope for you.I suggest you also leave. 

But if you thought that changing Scully's entire personality in the eighth season was a bunch of bs and if you thought that mulder's drawn out abduction was just pathetic and furthermore, if you think that season nine is just a waste of a time slot because Mulder, our Mulder, would never leave his scully, then you have come to the right fanfic. 

The last two episodes of season eight will also be included. Cant leave them out.he he he 

And since we were deprived up Mulder and Scully handling the pregnant issue together because David Duchovny is an asshole (a whole other issue best saved for a different fic), well you will get a good dose of that here also. 

WARNING: I HAVE TAKEN OVER THE X-FILES, SORRY CHRIS CARTER, YOU JUST COULDN'T DO IT RIGHT, SO THEY BELONG TO ME NOW!!! ::evil diabolical laugh:: 

So here is how it all began.... 

* * *

**Season Seven Finale-the hallway**

Scully quietly shut the door and laid her head up against the wall and shut her eyes, hoping against hope that when she opened them this would all be a bad dream. A second later, the door opened again and she felt Mulder's presence. Turning, she faced him. "Mulder, if any of this is true" 

"If it is, or if it isn't I want you to forget about it, Scully," he told her with deep sorrow and concern ringing loud in his voice. 

Scully stared at him in shock. After everything they had been through with this case and in the past he was asking her to"Forget about it!?" _He has to be kidding_, she thought to herself. 

"You are not going back out there," Mulder stated firmly. He knew he was stepping on dangerous grounds. "I'm not going to let you go back out there." He wished she would only understand, but knew that her logical mind would prevent her from it. 

Scully was still in shock and heading towards being livid. What gave him the right to push her around? Scully hated when he made plans for her. If it wasn't for the concern and love she saw shining in his eyes, she would have punched him. "What are you talking about?" she asked in a puzzled voice. 

"It has to end sometime. That time is now." 

"Mulder" 

"Scully you have to understand. They are taking abductees. You are an abductee. I am not going to risk" his voice broke and he took a deep breath before lifting his sad filled eyes to meet her questioning ones. He was silently pleading with her to understand what was going on inside of him. She had to know how much he loved her, what he wouldn't do to keep her out of harms way. "losing you." 

Understanding dawned in her eyes and she saw what her partner was going through. However, she wouldn't risk losing him either. "I won't let you go alone." _I don't want to lose you either_, she thought as waves of sadness fell over her. 

In a moment of silence the two partners, no, more than partners, Mulder and Scully reached for each other, clingy tightly to one another, afraid to ever let go. They had been through too much together to lose each other now. Scully carefully untangled herself from Mulder's embrace and undid the clasp on her cross necklace and slowly placed it around Mulder's neck. It symbolized the transition from partners to lovers and held the promise that they would always return to each other. Mulder slowly turned around and reluctantly headed for the exit. 

"Mulder, before you go" She stopped his departure with a gentle touch to his arm and brought his gaze back to hers. 

"I know Scully, we still haven't had that talk," he said as he gazed into her eyes. "But I promise you, when I get back, we will." He turned around and left. 

* * *

**Oregon woods.**

" This is starting to feel like the snipe hunt I was afraid of," retorted Skinner. 

"There's no such thing as a snipe, sir. " Mulder replied. He grabed his backpack out of the trunk and started off into the woods at a fast pace. _The sooner this is over, the sooner he can be curled up in Scully's arms_, he thought with a smile on his face. 

Skinner took the smile as a sarcastic one and was quickly annoyed with Mulder. "Hey, you know, my ass is on the line here, too, Agent Mulder. " Skinner was not happy how this situation was being handled. 

"I know that." he deadpanned. As the stars shone over head, Mulder's thoughts turned towards Scully. 

* * *

**SKINNER's office.**

Scully and the Lone Gunmen were standing in Skinners office, sorting through files. A look of concern crossed her face as she picked up one particular file. "This just can't be." 

" What are you looking at? " one of the gunmen chimed in. 

" Medical records-- Billy Miles and other known abductees in Bellefleur, Oregon. They all experienced anomalous brain activity." A sickening feeling began to unravel inside Scully. She didn't like the sound of this newest revelation. 

" Electro-encephalitic trauma." Frohike supplied. 

" Which is exactly what Mulder experienced earlier this year. " The sickening feeling grew stronger inside her. 

"I don't understand. " Bryers stated. 

"There was something out there in that field." Her mind flashed back to what had happened in the forest. She remembered the pain as she had been picked up and tossed aside like a discarded rag. "It knocked me back, because it didn't want me. Mulder thinks that it's me that's in danger of being taken. " Fear gripped her as the pieces of the puzzle clicked into place. 

" When it's Mulder who's in danger." The LoneGunmen stared at her with a look of confusion and concern on their faces. Things were beginning to make sense to them all and they did not like what they were seeing. 

"We have to warn Mulder." However, before they could fully comprehend everything, the dizzyness from earlier that day over took her. The Gunmen watched helplessly as their friend sunk to the floor. Frohike lunged for her, grabbing her just before she hit the ground. 

"Scully? " They all called out. 

"Quick, get Mulder on the phone," Frohike ordered. "He has to have his cell phone on him. Tell him to get the hell out of there. The other one of youCALL AN AMBULANCE." Frohike visibly paled at the site of a passed out Scully in his arms. If anything happened to her, Mulder would have his ass. 

* * *

**Back to the Woods**

"How's it supposed to work?" Skinner asked impatiently. 

" Not exactly sure, sir. But, uh... I'd say we're looking pretty good." He kept fiddling with the device and headed off for the center of the woods but was stopped by the chirping of his cell phone. He grunted in annoyance before pulling the offending little contraption out. "Mulder," he stated in an annoyed voice. 

"Its Frohike." His voice was panick stricken. "You got to get back here, man. Something is up with Scully. Oh, and you were wrong about it being her they were after. " He paused to stress his point. "Its you." 

Totally ignoring the last part of his statement, he frantically asked "What happened to Scully?" _If Scully could see me now she would be seeing my panic face_, he thought to himself. 

Skinner heard Mulder's anguished statement and ran over to his agent. "Mulder, whats wrong?" Something must have happned to have grabbed Mulder's attention away from his search. 

"They've taken Scully to the hospital. She collapsed. We're leaving. I have to get back there to her." Mulder stated in a hurry, as he spun around and took off at a dead run towards the car. 

"What about" Skinner asked, looking around, finding it hard to come up with an exact term as to what they were doing. Noticing that Mulder was no longer with him, Skinner threw his hands up in disgust and ran after Mulder, before his agent left him behind. 

Once Skinner caught up to him, Mulder stated as an afterthought. "They say it's a trap. Its me they want." 

The only sound that could be heard on that quiet night was the screaching of tires as Mulder headed back home. A bright light hovered a moment and tracked Mulder's whereabouts, and in that same moment, it was gone. 

* * *

**Hospital**

Dana Scully lay in her bed twiddling her thumbs. _Where were they? Why haven't they told me anything?_ She asked the walls as if they could give her the answers she wanted. _Maybe they didn't reach him in time_. No, she would feel it if he were gone. She so desperately needed him right now. Terror gripped the insides of her, not only for his safety but for the safety of the unborn child growing inside of her. She was terrified of it, but only because she didn't know how it came to be. The artificial insemination hadn't worked, and while she and Mulder had spent one night together, surely that wasn't enough toThe thought made her blush. Of course it could be enough. Her stomach did a summersault when she heard the click of the door opening. Her face lit up into a smile and she offered up a simple prayer "Thank God." 

Mulder smiled at the relief so evident in his partners gaze. "Hey doc, what's the diagnosis?" 

Scully reached out her hand and pulled Mulder towards her. He gently sat down on the bed, being careful not to shake her any. "A little vertigo that's all." She decided to make him suffer a little. Served him right for worrying her like he did. 

Mulder let out a sigh and gripped her hand tightly, "Then its not the cancer?" His eyes filled up with fear and she instantly regretted the pain this had caused him. 

"No, Mulder, this is something good. Something to be happy about. At least I hope you will be. I am." she rambled, searching for the right words to tell him. 

"I don't understand." he stated, cocking his head. 

"I'm pregnant." She said, smiling. 

Back to the Fanfic Main Page 


End file.
